A Meeting in the Stables
by Lokis-lover-lady
Summary: Just a one shot of smut based on Eomer. I think the Horse Lord would be a fantastic lover so I explored that. This is what happens when he meets Leofwyn who is in the stable admiring his horse. Just fluff and smut!


Leofwyn stood in the stables admiring each of the horses. Each horse was beautiful and strong in stature but none as magnificent as Firefoot. He was the horse that belonged to Lord Eomer. She had been watching the Horse Lord for as long as she could remember. He was brave and strong. She entered the stall that held Firefoot and took out a brush. She could not stop herself from brushing the horse's long mane. His hair was silky and smooth between her fingers, just as she imagined his rider's would be. She found herself imagining that it was Eomer's hair that she was stroking. Firefoot nuzzled her neck and she smiled.

"Hello beautiful boy. Would you like a snack?"

The horse whinnied at her and shook his mane. Leofwyn grabbed a handful of grain and held it out to the horse. He ate it right from her hand. She ran her hand up his face, feeling the strong bones that lay underneath his soft skin. She did not even hear the Lord Eomer approach.

"He seems to like you." He said.

Leofwyn jumped at the deep sound of his voice. She turned around and Eomer was there, leaning against the stall door.

"Oh, I hope you did not mind my lord. I was just admiring his beauty. I hope I did not offend." She said.

Eomer walked over to his horse and to Leofwyn. Firefoot nuzzled his hand and Eomer pet him.

"Not at all. Firefoot quite likes the attention I think."

Leofwyn could not help but smile. She had long wished that Eomer would notice her. She had never been this close to him before and it made her nervous. Firefoot nudged her and she stumbled towards Eomer. He caught her against him.

"Woah boy. Sorry about that." Eomer said.

Leofwyn could hardly blame the horse for shoving her into Eomer's arms. It was what she had been dreaming of since she was a young girl. Eomer let go of her after holding on for a little longer than was necessary.

"It's alright my lord. I should have been paying attention." She said.

Eomer opened the gate and headed out of the stall with Leofwyn right behind him. He looked at her in the sunlight and discovered that she was beautiful. He could not take his eyes off of her.

"I'm sorry I do not think that I know your name." he said.

"It's Leofwyn my lord."

He smiled at her.

"Leofwyn, it suits you. Please call me Eomer."

Leofwyn could hardly believe that she was finally talking to the Lord of the Horses. He had just told her to call him by his own name. It was something she never dreamed would happen. She looked at the sun that was about to set and remembered that she had things she needed to do before dark. She did not want to take her leave of Eomer but knew that she must.

"I must go now. Thank you for letting me pet your horse." She said.

Eomer nodded.

"You are welcome to pet him any time you please. Firefoot does not like everyone and it appears that he has chosen you to give his affection to. I think he has chosen wisely."

Those words caused a tingle up Leofwyn's spine. She smiled and then took her leave of the stables. She walked with a little more spring in her step than was normal for her.

…

Leofwyn sat on the grassy hillside watching all of the Horse Lords return. She always watched for their return from a journey but today she was especially excited to watch them. Her long hair blew in the breeze and her skirts whipped around her. She watched Lord Eomer on Firefoot lead the men back home. He was so regal and majestic. Her heart fluttered in her chest when she thought about his arms around her that day in the stables. She longed to feel that embrace again. The men all took their horses to the stables then left for the dining hall. The sun was just beginning to set when the stable emptied out. Leofwyn wished to go and greet Firefoot. She looked inside to see if there were any men around and did not see them. She followed the line of stalls to the end one that contained Firefoot. She opened the stall and stepped inside. Firefoot whinnied and nudged her with his head. She stroked his head.

"Welcome home." She said handing him a carrot she had brought with her.

She heard footsteps approaching and turned to see Eomer standing there. He smiled at her. He was dirty from the journey and his hair hung wildly around his face.

"I think he missed you." Eomer said.

Firefoot nudged her in response to his words. She patted the horse's head.

"I missed him too." She replied.

Eomer looked at her in the pale lamplight. Her features were almost hidden from him but he remembered them well.

"And what of his master?" he asked. "Did you miss him as well?"

Leofwyn looked into Eomer's eyes. There was something there in them. She smiled.

"I always do." She replied.

Eomer opened the gate and Leofwyn came to him. He shut the gate behind her but backed her up against it.

"I have been thinking about only you since our meeting. I cannot get you out of my mind. I spend time imaging what your hair smells like and how soft your skin is."

Leofwyn was frozen in her place. She could feel the body heat of Eomer against her. His proximity made her heart beat rapidly. His every word rang in her ears. He reached out and put his hand on her cheek.

"From the moment I saw you I wondered what your lips tasted like." He said.

Before she could say anything Eomer leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers. It was a soft kiss but there was a feeling behind it that begged for more. Eomer pulled back to look at Leofwyn.

"I have wished for that for as long as I could remember." She said looking up into his eyes.

Eomer smiled at her.

"Well I am sorry that it took so long." He said.

"I'm not." She replied.

Leofwyn leaned into him and brought her lips to his. This time the kiss was deeper. Their lips did not brush each other's but sought after one another. Eomer's tongue found Leofwyn's. He wrapped his hands in her hair the way he had been dreaming about. He moved forward to press her body into his own. Leofwyn could feel Eomer's strength and power in his every move. She could feel his need and it matched her own. Their kisses quickly became desperate. Eomer lifted Leofwyn up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He turned and walked to the table. He pushed all of the items to the floor and set Leofwyn down on the table. She sat up and he leaned into her. As their lips found each other again Leofwyn's hands reached around to undo the armor that he still wore. Each piece clattered to the floor leaving Eomer in only his pants, a simple shirt and his shoes.

The room was heating up around them and their desperation for each other only grew. Eomer quickly untied the laces on Leofwyn's corset and threw it to the floor. He ran his fingers over her collarbone and her shoulders. His hands were rough on her soft pale skin. She relished the feeling of them. He slid her dress off of her shoulders, exposing her breasts. They were soft and ivory. Eomer reached out and gently touched her nipples. His fingers brushed over the raised peaks and Leofwyn could not contain the sigh that escaped her lips. He smiled and took her breasts firmly in his hands. He leaned down and kissed her again, their lips joining together in frenzy. Leofwyn pulled Eomer's shirt out of his pants and ran her hands up under his shirt. His skin was tight and she could feel the muscles that lined his torso. He let go of her and pulled off his shirt, throwing it to the floor with the rest of his clothes. Leofwyn looked at Eomer's body and it was pure perfection. He was perfectly sculpted with a light dusting of blond hair leading down past his navel. In the dull lamplight Leofwyn could see Eomer's desire for her swelling behind his pants. She could no longer contain her desire to see it. She put her fingers into the waistband of his pants and pulled them down. Eomer's cock was just as majestic as the rest of his body. He was large and thick. His cock stood ready for her. Eomer leaned her back and removed her dress completely from her. Her skin was ivory all over and so soft. He gently touched her waist and stomach. His fingers admired every curve of her body. He ran his hands down her thighs and parted her legs. His fingers found the juncture at her core and began to explore them. He could feel the wetness that came from her and it coated his fingers. A soft moan escaped her lips and it made him desperate to be inside of her. Eomer leaned forward and Leofwyn could feel the tip of him at her entrance. He put his hands on her waist and pulled her to him. He slowly pushed himself inside of her. Leofwyn winced as she had never had a man inside her before and Eomer was larger than most men. He pulled back out again then slowly in once more. This time the pain was not there. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

Their bodies took over and Eomer began to thrust in and out of Leofwyn. They started slow and steady as he was trying to be gentle with her. Soon their desire for each other took over everything else. Eomer pulled Leofwyn off the table and turned her around. She bent over and held onto the table, spreading her legs. Eomer held on her hips as he slid himself inside of her again. This new angle made them both moan in unison. Eomer picked up the pace and began to thrust himself inside of her faster and harder. He held onto her hips tightly and she ground herself back against him. He slid in and out at a rapid pace. Leofwyn gripped the table but was having trouble staying standing. She felt that her legs would give out on her at any moment. Her senses were in overdrive trying to process what she was feeling. With every thrust that Eomer made she could feel herself being driven to the edge. A feeling began to come upon her that she had never experienced before. There was a tingle in her spine and it traveled downwards. In that moment her whole world was Eomer and the way he was making her feel. She could hear him breathing heavily behind her and softly saying her name.

The feeling that had been building up finally exploded out of her. Her body was set ablaze and she cried out Eomer's name. He continued to move inside of her and she felt a new sensation. Eomer was joined her in the climax of pleasure and she could feel the release inside of her. Their bodies continued to instinctively move against one another even though their minds could not comprehend it. Leofwyn had not felt anything like this before in her life. They rode out their climaxes together. Leofwyn was only vaguely aware of when Eomer withdrew from her. He stood her up and turned her around to face him. His hair was wild around his face and a light sheen of sweat covered them both. He slid his hands into her hair and pulled her face to his. Their lips met once more in a still desperate need to be close to one another. Eomer held onto Leofwyn's naked body and held her close to him. This girl in his arms was special and he never wanted to let go of her again.


End file.
